


Revelations

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Series: Plance Through The Years [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;3, F/M, Floof, Jealous pidge, Keith is a lightweight, Mistletoe, Soft Plance, obligatory holiday angst, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: He’s not totally sure what he wants, but what he does know is that he wants things with Pidge to be okay again.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> *shifty eyes* anyone want some angsty holiday floof…? (also, i’m just really digging the klunk trio vibe right now)
> 
> happy holidays, everyone ^^ Don’t forget to get drunk off eggnog! ~~I know I will be~~
> 
> context is not necessary with this one, but if you need it, ‘only time will tell’ explains some things bout allurance

Lance was annoyed.

And not like passively annoyed where he sulked for a while as a coping mechanism to not getting his way until he got tired of being such a downer.

He was _actually_ vexed over the turn of events at this party. And despite the vibrant laughter and all the ugly holiday sweaters surrounding him and the great snacks and all the adults acting like drunk college kids at a frat party—Lance was 100% sure Krolia was going to end up in bed with Coran if they didn’t cut her off soon—and of course being around his happy friends and family, he couldn’t find it in himself to maintain his good cheer.

It wasn’t like he had anything to _really_ be upset about, but contrary to a lot of people’s opinions that he was dumb, Lance could read people extremely well. He could figure out how they worked, what made them tick, how to communicate with them pretty easily. It was hard to explain, but he’d gotten pretty good at figuring out when people’s vibes were off.

(Or at least, when _Pidge_ was off).

He’d figured out pretty quickly that Pidge was hesitant to approach him the moment he and Allura had arrived at the Holt’s house for the holiday party. At first he’d thought maybe she was preoccupied, but he’d figured it out quick enough when she started doing that deflecting thing with him again where she barely gave him the time of day except for when she was walking around with trays of snacks or offering drinks to the guests.

But this? He couldn’t really understand why.

“Can I refill your cup? Or get you anything else to drink? My mom’s eggnog is a definite crowd favourite every winter and I think you’d like—”

“Pidge,” Lance cut her off, turning to face her directly, and he watched her shoulders stiffen up as she took a step back. “You’re doing that thing where you have a problem with me, but you never actually tell me. And why are you being so formal with me?”

“What are you talking about?” she snorted, chucking him playfully in the arm. “We’re a-okay.”

It was so horribly fake that they both cringed.

“We were, maybe. Until Allura came back to Earth. You’ve been acting weird ever since then.”

Whatever he’d said definitely struck a chord with Pidge—or a nerve—because her expression soured immediately.

“I’m fine. And we’re fine. I’m happy Allura’s back. I missed her. Plus it’s eye opening, you know.” She looked away, a stiff smile on her lips. “I mean, you haven’t seen her in a year and she’s currently staying with your family and all and what better place to check on the status of your relationship with your ex than a party where you actually have an excuse to kiss her, right? Tons of mistletoe around. So don’t hold back on my… uh, just knock yourself out.”

Her mother called out for her, asking for some help to pass out the mini quiches, and Pidge fully took advantage of that opportunity to run off, mumbling something about duty calling. Lance sipped on his cider with a sigh, letting Pidge escape. She glanced at him over her shoulder and they held each other’s gazes for a beat before she spun around and disappeared around the corner.

He needed something stronger.

Lance trudged his way past Garrison instructors and key figures discussing upgrades for the school and different people’s family members until he found Hunk at the refreshments looking over the different assortment of pastries and seemingly trying to make up his mind over what he wanted. Keith was holding a snowman cookie up in front of his face, glaring at it with a disgusted look.

“Hunk, I need your advice…” Lance started.

“Not now, Lance!” Keith responded angrily, words garbled and sounding like they were blending with each other. He was also talking in a thick Texan accent that had Lance blinking at him for a few seconds. “If this cookie is ‘posed to be a snowman why ain’t it cold and frosty?!”

“…okay. What’s up with Yeehaw over here?”

“Eggnog,” Hunk sighed, as if that explained everything.

Lance decided it wasn’t worth asking about.

“So, Pidge is avoiding me again. Pretty sure I really didn’t do anything, but she started acting like this when Allura came back last week. I think she’s uncomfortable with the fact that Allura is staying with me, but she won’t say anything.”

Lance downed some more of his cup, unable to relish in the heat from the drink because his mind was otherwise occupied. Pidge had walked out from the hallway with a platter of spinach quiches, heading over to a group of old commanders with a radiant smile that stole Lance’s breath. He hated it when she was mad at him. She always looked so beautiful, and yet all she afforded him were dry looks and fake smiles.

“And it’s convenient because of Veronica’s room being vacant, but she won’t let me explain. I just want to talk to her a little bit and clear things up because I think she’s getting the wrong idea, but she keeps trying to play hostess and running off every time I try to bring it up.”

Yes, the Holts were hosting this ugly holiday sweater party at their house and yes there were tons of guests who needed to be taken care of, but he’d seen her talk to Shiro at length, argue with Hunk about the arrangement of the snacks, and dance a little. But every time they came face to face, all of a sudden, she was a busy bee.

And it bothered him.

They were in an odd place, teetering between something unexplored and their friendship and before the last week, Lance believed they’d been heading staunchly towards the former. She’d ended her relationship with her Adonis boyfriend in November and spent pretty much every waking moment with Lance after that.

Well, at least until Allura had made a surprise return.

“Because she _is_ the hostess?” Hunk chose a mini cheese danish and nibbled on a corner, his brows furrowing as he measured the flavour. “Lance, stop overthinking it and eat some cookies. I know you’re only mad because you wanted to use the mistletoe excuse to suck face with Pidge today and she’s keeping her distance.”

Lance felt his entire face burst into flames and he choked on his drink, coughing so hard he had to set the cup of cider down before it spilled all over his lime green Rudolph sweater.

“I-I never said _that_!”

“It’s all in yer eyes, pardner,” Keith slurred, his eyes completely glazed over and a dazed, loopy look on his face. He nearly sloshed the eggnog out of his mug when he pointed two fingers to his own eyes and then to Lance’s. “Ya totally like her! Lancey and Pidgey sittin’ in a tree~”

“Keep it down, Keith,” Lance hissed, looking around to see if anyone else had overheard. “It’s a fairly well kept secret and I don’t want her to find out somehow.”

“It’s not a well-kept secret at all.” Hunk frowned in confusion while taking a suspicious whiff of a mug of eggnog he ladled out. “You’ve been giving her googoo eyes for a year. In fact, we were all debating telling you that you were making it obvious.”

Lance shot him a nasty look. “ _You_ be quiet.”

“What he’s tryin’ ta say…” Keith began dramatically, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders and crushing them to him. They both grunted in pain, wheezing from his arms practically cutting into their necks. “Is that love is in the air! Quite literally!”

And they all looked up at the copious amount of mistletoe that were littered all over the ceiling. Whoever had set up the mistletoe at the Holt residence seriously thought it was a funny joke to hang them from pretty much any conceivable place. He counted twenty in this particular room alone, and this was precisely why most people were running through rooms or walking with their heads looking up. And absolutely _no_ _one_ was attempting that Corridor of Hell leading to the kitchen with anyone else because the entire ceiling was covered there.

(Lance suspected Matt).

“You know… this might be why Pidge is also avoiding you…” Hunk muttered.

Lance nodded with a frown. “Yeah, sounds about right…”

It was a shame, especially since they’d gotten a lot more physically affectionate as of late. They’d been cuddling a lot recently too when they hung out at each other’s place and he missed being able to hold Pidge, even if it was completely platonic. As cliché as it sounded, she fit in his arms just right.

Allura bounced over a few seconds later, holding a camera and grinning widely. Someone had put a mini wreath on her head and it looked like a crown of laurels. Coupled with her hair and her elven features, she looked like some nymph or a faerie goddess.

“I don’t think I told you earlier, but you look really cute, Allura,” Hunk said, appraising her ugly sweater dress with the reindeer on the front and the little tail on the back. When worn next to Lance, they matched.  

“Rachel loaned it to me.” She lifted up a camera phone in front of them and closed one eye. “Smile for the camera, boys! Colleen assigned me Memory Keeper.”

They all smiled as she snapped a pic. Well, Keith tried to smile anyway, but he couldn’t manipulate his face right and he ended up cross eyed and trying to look at his mouth.

Once she’d made sure the picture wasn’t blurry, Allura turned to Lance, a soft smile on her face. “Do you mind if we take a selfie, Lance? You’re the only one I haven’t gotten one with. And I would like to create a scrapbook of my time on Earth before I head off to find more Alteans.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Lance moved over to stand next to her with a grin. “Especially since the word ‘selfie’ just came out of your mouth and you _actually_ used it right.”

Allura giggled. “I learned from the master of human slang, after all.”

He tucked her under his arm and pulled her close like how they used to pose for pictures. He didn’t really think about it; it was an unconscious habit from an old memory, and Allura leaned her head on his shoulder just like she used to. It was nice that they weren’t awkward one year post breakup. Allura seemed pretty chill, and she was enjoying her travelling in space so maybe they’d made the right decision to call it. He still got the warm fuzzies when she was close to him, but they were a comfortable warmth now, and he really believed their distance in that whole year had helped him deal with his emotions.

He ended up taking the picture because he was taller, and once it was done, they hunched together to look at the goofy faces they’d made. It reminded Lance of the pictures they’d used to take. Looking at them in their matching sweaters and all cuddled up like this, it wasn’t hard to see they made a cute couple.

“Uh oh~” Matt suddenly yelled, loping over to them with a mischievous look on his face. “Looks like you two fell for the mistletoe trap!”

Everyone looked up to see if it was true and Lance’s smile dropped when he noticed that yeah, there was a sprig above their heads. Even worse, Matt had been obnoxiously loud enough that some people overheard and chuckled at them, watching the scene unfold like it was their entertainment for the day. He could understand that. They were the second notable victims of the party.

(First being an unsuspecting Shiro and some retired old coot with a walker. It _clearly_ made her day).

But unfortunately, one of the people watching was Pidge.

And she had an odd, resigned smile on her face. Something uncomfortable coiled in Lance’s chest as they stared at each other. Then she turned away, pretending to shuffle snacks on her tray.

Allura frowned. “Pardon? I’m not familiar with mistletoe.”

“It’s a holiday plant,” Hunk explained, holding up Keith by the arm when he looked like he was about to pitch backwards. “By tradition, if you get caught under it with another person, you have to kiss them on the mouth. Well, usually on the mouth. I’ve seen some pretty inconvenient places before.”

“Yessir, them’s the rules!” Keith piped up.

“O-oh…” Allura’s face twisted up a bit uneasily and her gaze drifted to Pidge for a moment before she turned to Lance. “You know, we don’t have to follow tradition if you don’t want to.”

“Unacceptable!” Matt had his phone in his hand and an evil little smirk on his face. “You can’t deny us our entertainment. Besides, this will be perfect for blackmail material for Lance…”

Allura looked stressed and turned to Lance for help and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. It was just his luck to end up in a situation like this.

“Let’s just get it over with.”

Lance took her shoulders and leaned down, dropping a quick kiss on Allura’s lips before pulling away so fast Matt didn’t have a chance to snap it in time. He could tell people were disappointed by the lack of juiciness and some grumbled about him being a scaredy cat and a cheapskate, but thankfully the attention on them soon dissipated. Lance ignored them and scoured the crowd to see if he could find Pidge’s sparkly green bow she’d had in her hair. He couldn’t and worry filled his mind.

“Lance, if you’re looking for Pidge, she went back to the kitchen…” Allura said with an encouraging smile. “Maybe you should go help her.”

It was her method of telling him to go after her, but for a moment, Lance wondered why it seemed like Allura was resigned as well. There was something about the look on her face that told him her vibe was off, but he nodded, knowing he _wanted_ to go after Pidge.

“Thanks, Allura.”

“I’ll see you later, Lance.”

Allura walked off to take some more pictures, and once she was out of sight, Hunk cuffed Lance on the shoulder with comforting hand.

“You okay?”

“Everything just seems so weird. Pidge is down. Allura seems like she’s a little down now and I have no idea what to do.”

“You need to talk to Pidge.”

“Clearly,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

“I love weird holidays…” Keith sobbed with a hiccup, lifting up his cup of eggnog in a toast and this time, some of it did spill and splatted on the ground. “To the weird holidays!”

“Uh, party foul. Keith, maybe you should lay off the eggnog, kay buddy?” Lance was pretty sure Keith was one more drink away from stripping on a coffee table. “Are Galra allergic to eggnog or something? Christ, look at his mom!”

Krolia was in conversation with Iverson now, trying to strong arm him into letting her see inside his injured eye. She had a death grip on top of his bald head, her claws just so slightly digging into his skin. Lance had never seen Iverson look so distressed in his life.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s spiked,” Hunk replied, taking a little sip of it. “Yupp. That’s spiked alright.”

“You blokes are such party pooping poopers! The holidays, _man_ ,” Keith gushed, holding a hand to his heart and sighing. “Don’t you feel it?! Just look at all the sweet smiles and the hugs and the kisses. And the merriment and joy and laughter. And the gatherin’ of friends and family to celebrate the holidays. And Lance bein’ in love with Pidge.”

“I’m not in love with Pidge. And yeah, maybe I want to kiss her a little,” a lottle, as she liked to say, “but I’m not trying anything. I just want to talk but it’s like she’s scared of me or something.”

Hunk wrinkled his nose and turned to him directly. “Lance, she’s not scared of _you_.”

“Then why does she act like it? Why does she keep giving me these sad looks every time I’m with Allura,” he questioned. “I think Pidge thinks we’re going to get back together. And I’m not an idiot. I’m pretty sure that’s why she’s been down lately.”

And truth be told, he could see why she might get the wrong idea. Allura was staying at his place, they’d shown up at the party together a matching set. And Christ. They’d just kissed.

To be honest, he wasn’t totally sure if they would get back together or not either. Their breakup had been a year ago, but it still hurt in some ways. Allura had left for space shortly after she dumped him and coming back, they’d kind of slipped into old routines like they had when they were a couple. They didn’t do couple things, but it was easy to gravitate towards her.

It was easy being _with_ Allura, and there was a part of him that wanted to resume their relationship just because of how much of a comfort it was. But Allura had given him no signs that she wanted to try again, and she kept things decidedly platonic. He wasn’t even really sure if she still had feelings for him.

And then there was Pidge.

Temperamental, downright contemptuous at times, and without a doubt a _challenge_ just to understand.

They got along well because they had a lot in common, but there were times he really didn’t get her or she confused him like no one else. She was an enigma, and she hardly gave him any clues to work with. When she opened up to him, it was like seeing a whole new side of her. It excited him, made his heart rage in his chest and made him want to spend more time with her to learn more about her. There was so much about her he didn’t know, despite them being best friends, and he wanted to be the one to uncover her secrets.

He wanted to be the one she opened up to about everything. The one she came to by default.

But he’d never get that chance if she kept avoiding him at the first sign of trouble.

“She’s scared of getting hurt,” Hunk responded, looking a little hesitant to speak. He set down the eggnog mug he’d been inspecting. When Keith tried to pick up the discarded cup, Hunk snatched it back up. “And Lance, just think about it. You can probably figure out why by now.”

“Hunk, it’s obviously because she likes Lance too!” Keith shouted as he tried to take the mug. Hunk leaned away from him, avoiding his grabby hands.

“What? Pidge doesn’t like me like that, Keith.”

“Yes she does too!” Keith hiccupped, a confused look on his face. “She told me she broke up with her boyfriend for _mmph_ —!”

Hunk slapped a hand over Keith’s mouth before he could finish his statement, wide eyed and looking shocked. The damage was done though, because Lance was pretty sure time stopped for a moment when he heard that.

“…For me?”

Keith gasped dramatically, looking scared. “…I think I made a booboo, Hunk. Pidge is gonna kick my ass! I promised her I wouldn’t tell!”

If what he’d said was true, if Pidge had broken up with that lavender Adonis asshole for Lance, then that meant maybe his feelings were reciprocated after all. And that changed the whole game. It also explained her behaviour.

Pidge was jealous.

And while it should have been a huge revelation, all he could think about was how much he didn’t want her upset anymore. How he wanted to fix them.

“Lance, whatever is going on with you and Pidge, you need to discuss that yourselves,” Hunk said with finality. “Disregarding what Keith was about to say, you need to handle it with her instead of talking to us about it.”

“Yeah. I’m going to talk to her right now…”

He’d been keeping an eye on the hallway to the kitchen, but Pidge hadn’t returned from there, so he reckoned that meant she was still in there. Lance excused himself from his friends and made his way there quickly.

Pidge was sitting on the counter when he walked in, munching absentmindedly on a cookie and staring off into space.

“Knock, knock,” he said with a small smile, hands in his pockets as he walked in.

Pidge snapped out of it and her eyebrows skipped. She hopped off the counter quickly, nearly stumbled, and turned to the tray of cookies she’d clearly stopped plating.

“H-hey, Lance. I was just, uh… I was just—”

“Hiding out in the kitchen?”

“ _No_. Helping out my mom. Lots to do, you know?”

“Mind if I help then?” Lance asked, rolling up his sleeves and coming up to stand next to her. She tensed up and looked like she wanted to object immediately. “I mean, if you have _so much_ to do, two people are better than one, right? That way you can get back to the party faster.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he was undeterred by her attempts to remain in solitude. “Fine. You can wash the dishes or something.”

“Will do.”

While Pidge moved the cookies out of the oven and let them cool to move them to the serving plate, Lance got to work lathering up the dish sponge with soap and scrubbing at the dirty utensils and bowls and trays in the sink. They worked in silence, but Lance’s eyes kept drifting over to her. She seemed uncomfortable in his presence, but more so than that, she seemed upset.

“Fun party, huh?” Lance said conversationally, feeling a little awkward when they’d gone whole minutes and hadn’t said a word. “I like the decorations. Well, not the mistletoe, but the theme is nice and inclusive.”

“I mean, you benefitted from that mistletoe. You happy you got to end up under it with Allura?” Pidge asked with just the right hint of joking in her voice. It came across too calculated and not nearly indifferent enough and the fact that she was pretty much tearing cookies off the wax paper was a dead giveaway to her current state of mind. “You practically mauled her in front of everyone, you Neanderthal.”

Normally he would try for a similar tactic with joking around, but he wasn’t feeling it this time. He was tired of this back and forth and inability to communicate. His relationship with Pidge worked so well because they didn’t hold back. They were the type where he would tell her when she was being a little turd and she would call him a son of a bitch if he annoyed her. He didn’t want to lose that honesty with her. And he wanted to know where they stood.

If they were headed where he thought they might be.

“Why do you care?” he asked simply.

It caught her off guard and she yanked a cookie too hard. It slipped out of her hands and hit the ground, crumbling into pieces.

Her jaw clenched. “I don’t.”

“Well I do, Pidge.” Lance washed the soap off his hands and cut the water off. He turned to her as he wiped his wet hands with a clean kitchen towel. “I care that you’re not talking to me. And I care that you act like we’re no longer friends whenever something happens with me and Allura. And I care that you’re obviously hurting but you decide to run anyway and _give up_ when you don’t even know what’s really going on. I care that you didn’t even ask me if I was trying to get back with Allura. You just assumed.”

Pidge stopped working, her hands clutching the edge of the counter as she stared at the cookies. “…well are you?”

“It’s been a year since the breakup. I don’t think it’s really bothering her anymore,” Lance replied instead. “She’s been enjoying her travels. She told me she and Shiro found a small colony of more Alteans in hiding and she says she’s leaving with Romelle and Coran in a couple months to officially start reconstruction on Altea. They might be gone for several years this time.”

“So I heard.” Pidge picked up a lopsided cookie and turned it in her hand. “How do you feel?”

Lance reached over and gently pulled the cookie from her fingers and set it on the serving tray. She was decidedly turned away from him, though he could see her cheeks were faintly red from her blush. He just wanted her to look at him.

“About what?”

“About her leaving again,” Pidge said, a little too casually. “You know, you have history.”

“Part of me will always love her. She _was_ my first love,” Lance said honestly, and Pidge chewed on her lower lip as her brows drew down. “But it’s not the same kind of romantic love I had in the past. It’s like a warm blanket now or like a memory of a hot cup of cocoa, you know? I’m not in love with her anymore, I guess. It kind of hurts to think about, but I think I’ve moved on for the most part, although when I’m around her, sometimes I find myself thinking it wouldn’t be hard to jump back into the comfort of our old relationship.”

“Oh.”

“Plus… I kind of have someone else I like now, to be honest,” Lance continued quietly, taking her shoulders and turning her around to face him. Pidge met his gaze, and he wondered if she was breathing. “I can’t tell if she might like me back and I kind of want to start something with her, but I never know if that’s what she wants. Because it seems like every time we take a step forward, she tries to run and we take two steps back.”

“That’s… umm, interesting.” Pidge swallowed hard and licked her lips. “How uh, how long have… have you liked her?”

“More than a year at this point.”

Pidge looked utterly confused. “Weren’t you with Allura?”

“It’s uh… it’s part of the reason why we broke up, actually,” Lance admitted. As soon as the words left his mouth, Pidge’s eyes went wide in surprise. “I think she wanted me to have some time to figure out my feelings, but here we are a year later and I’m still into the other girl. More now, I guess. But I still have some small lingering feelings for Allura, so I won’t make a move until they’re no longer there. Because I don’t want to make the same mistake with this other girl. If I mess it up with her, I think it’d tear me apart.”

Pidge definitely wasn’t breathing.

“But I don’t want the other girl to think that there’s no chance for us.” Lance could feel his ears heat up under the intensity of Pidge’s gaze. “Because there is. I like her. A lottle. And I’m thinking… maybe she likes me too.”

Pidge opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, something fell between them and hit the counter. They looked down at it.

Mistletoe.

Lance glanced up at the ceiling, but it seemed to have been the only sprig in the room.

“What are the chances…” he chuckled, shaking his head in mirth. “A thousand mistletoe everywhere in the house, yet we get caught under the lone wolf.”

“Fucking Matt,” Pidge grumbled, prodding the plant with her finger. “I knew I shouldn’t have let him handle décor.”

“I don’t know… I kind of want to thank him right now,” Lance responded, stepping closer to her.

Pidge snapped her gaze back to him, her breath hitching in her chest. “What? We aren’t under the mistletoe _now_.”

“We _were_ though.”

She backed up slowly, hands up. So he followed her.

“But we didn’t actually _see_ it, so it doesn’t count!” She looked a little panicked.

He smiled. “We both commented on it though, meaning you acknowledge it. But I won’t kiss you if you can come up with alternate compensation.”

“I’ll… uh, I-I can be your maid for a week! Or I can do an embarrassing dance in front of everyone!”

“Not good enough.”

Her back hit the fridge.

“ _Lance_ —”

“Them's the rules, Pidge,” Lance said in a low voice, reaching out and tucking some loose hair behind her ear. He didn’t remove his hand from her face. “Do you really want to break tradition?”

Nervous energy rolled off her in waves, but she blinked and her eyes dropped down to his mouth for a moment. There was a split second where he thought she was going to attempt to flee again, but Pidge loosely grasped the front of his sweater and stared up at him through her eyelashes.

It was as much of an agreement as he was going to get, and despite his heart pounding in his chest, before she could second guess herself, he slid his hand in her hair, leaned down, and kissed her.

It was slow and easy, like they’d been waiting years to finally do this, and their eyes fluttered closed as they lost themselves in the kiss. He dropped his other hand to her waist, pulling her closer. She arched into him, her hands sliding up to cup his jaw and a soft sigh leaving her lips when it deepened. Everything went dim, the music in the other room fading away and his mind lost to everything except the tiny girl who fit perfectly in his arms, nearly dwarfed by his height, the light, careful touch of her fluttering fingers on his face, how soft her lips were.

He could spend forever kissing Pidge, and it still would never be enough.

When they broke apart, it was slow, bit by bit, lips lingering. Pidge released a shaky breath as her eyes opened, and even Lance felt like he’d gone lightheaded there for a second. Her lips were plush and he stared at her mouth, his mind lost on how amazing a kiss that had been.

And he didn’t think his heart would ever stop beating this hard.

He’d wanted this.

He’d wanted it for so long and he hadn’t realised how much he had, but now that he’d gotten a taste of Pidge, he knew he wanted more.

He smoothed his hand through her hair and settled it at the nape of her neck. “Is it selfish that I want to ask the other girl to wait for me? To give me just a little more time?”

“It is selfish.” Pidge nodded, her cheeks completely red, but then again, Lance knew his face was pretty red too. That had been their first kiss with each other. And dare he say it, it’d been perfect. “But… she probably thinks you’re worth it to some extent. She wouldn’t have broken up with her near perfect boyfriend, otherwise.”

They searched each other’s eyes, and Lance got a strong urge to kiss her again when he caught the heat in her own amber gaze. Pidge chewed on her lower lip, stepping ever closer to him and he leaned in a little too, his arm sliding around her back to anchor her to him. He was fully committed to kissing her again, no excuse of mistletoe as a buffer, but just as they almost connected, a shout reverberated through the entire house.

“Keith, _no_! No stripping! Get off the coffee table!”

They blinked at each other, pulling back wide eyed and jaws dropped.

“ _Holy shit_!” Pidge exclaimed, stepping out of his hold as she scrambled around for her phone. “This, I’ve gotta see!”

“Hell yeah! Can you imagine the amount of blackmail material?”

“Let’s go!”

Pidge grabbed his hand and tore off back to the living room, and Lance clasped it tight as he followed her. He kind of wished he’d gotten the chance to kiss her again, but in the end, she’d said he was worth it. That she’d wait.

And that was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

“Hah! I told you they would make out under the mistletoe.” Matt gave Shiro and Allura smug looks as he held out his palm to them expectantly. Lance and Pidge ran by them holding hands, oblivious to the audience who’d been watching the kitchen from the den across the hallway. “Alright Old Timers, you both owe me fifty bucks each.”

 “Old timers?” Allura looked offended. “In what way are we old?”

“Shiro has grey hair and you’re over ten thousand years old, Grandma,” Matt joked playfully, snorting as Shiro gave him an unimpressed look. “Your hair is also white.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed. “I’m going to remember this.”

“Don’t worry about the money, Allura,” Shiro sighed, pulling out his wallet and taking out some cash. He counted out the money before setting it painstakingly slow in Matt’s hand. “I know you don’t have any so I’ve got you covered.”

She fake sobbed. “You’re what they call a true bestie, yes?”

“And I’ll be taking this.” Colleen cut right through the three and plucked the money from Matt’s fingertips. “Thank you.”

“Wait, what? You weren’t part of the original wager, Mom.”

“I also didn’t _originally_ plan for my eggnog to be layered with hooch and for someone to break my coffee table trying to do a strip show on it, but here we are,” she drawled sarcastically, though her shark-like grin had everyone quieting real quick. Matt’s face blanched. This was clearly the case of a prank gone wrong. “Therefore, everyone loses. Matt, you better have a new batch for me in five minutes. Clock’s ticking.”

“Yes ma’am.” He gulped and dashed off towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited due to time constraints; my apologies for any errors


End file.
